Itsybitsy Bikini
by C.C. Wells
Summary: She wore an itsybitsy, teenweeny, yellow polkadot bikini... NejiTen. No flames please


_**Singing**_ '_thoughts_' "talking"

**Hi, Kate here. This is my first fanfiction so please, be kind. Based on Itsy,-Bitsy, Teeny-Weenie, Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini by. Bryan Hyland.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters**

An itsy- bitsy teeny-weeny bikini 

_**She was afraid to come out of the locker, She was as nervous as she could be**_** …**

"Those guys are screwed!" shouted Tenten angrily. Yamanaka Ino snickered uncontrollably. "Come on, you can't stay in there forever." Haruno Sakura called.

"You know I expected this from you Ino and Sakura!" Tenten called irritably, "But Hinata, how could you?"

The young chunnin blushed at her angry friends. "I t-tried to t-tell th-them, Ten ten-san. I kn-knew this w-was a bad idea." "YOU THINK!!!" roared the angry kunoichi. "Ugh!" she groaned, "There is no way in Hell or Earth I'm wearing this!"

_**She was afraid to come out of the locker, She was afraid that somebody would see…**_

"I can't believe this!" she shouted as she looked at the swimwear her so-called friends had left her with when they stole her clothes and swimsuit. '_Next time I'm getting a padlock for my locker,' _she thought furiously. "I HATE YOU GUYS!!!" she screamed.

She quickly slipped on the swimsuit and broke into various lockers, finally finding the object she was looking for in Hinata's. "Perfect."

She was afraid to come out in the open, And so a blanket around her she wore… Tenten strode out, Hinata's lavender beach blanket covering her. Ino's face fell as she mentally slapped herself for not checking the other lockers. Tenten's eyes flared as she looked over the two offending young kunoichi. "Thank-you for the blanket Hinata." She stated, "I'm going home." "WAAAIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!" called a very loud voice. Tenten muttered something close to, 'damn,' before turning to her youthful sensei…. Wearing bright yellow speedos. Tenten twitched as Gai-sensei began his rant. "YOU MUST STAY AND ENJOY THE TIME OF SPRINGTIME YOUTH!!!!" "GAI-SENSEI." "LEE." "GAI-SENSEI." "LEE." Sweat-drops all around. Tenten sent an 'I-hate-you-with-every-fiber of my-being' glare out to the smirking kunoichi before sighing and sitting down." 

_**She was afraid to come out in the open, And so she sat bundled up on the shore…**_

"Tenten." Said a familiar indifferent voice. '_oh please, please, no,_' Tenten begged any deity listening. None were. Next to her, looking handsome in black swim trunks stood Hyuuga Neji. '_Oh Kami-sama_,' thought Tenten. "Wha-what are you d-doing…here." She managed to stutter out. Neji 'hn'ed, turning his gaze to the giggling pink and blonde haired kunoichi.

' _Those guys were screwed, now they're dead!' _thought Tenten maliciously going over scenarios on how to kill them. Neji looked her over quickly. "You look ridiculous and hot." He said stoically, "Take that towel off. She hesitantly complied, showing him…

_**She wore an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini,**__**That she wore for the first time today. An itsy bitsy teentie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini that she wore for the first time today…**_

Neji lifted an eyebrow at Tenten's swimsuit. The small bikini fit a bit _too_ well for his liking, showing off her abs and curves. He felt his face start to heat up as she readjusted herself, giving him a full view of her more feminine features. He somewhat realized she was mumbling out an apology.

"… Ino and Sakura… clothes… locker…" he registered as she rambled on.

. It didn't take the Hyuuga prodigy long to figure out what the kunoichi had done. '_Note to self,_' he thought '_thank them later.' _Before she could go further he covered her mouth, immediately shutting her up. "You look…" he began,"nice… in that."

Tenten immediately looked up to see an amazing site. _'Is Neji…blushing!' _she thought, almost laughing. She gently removed his hand and used it to hoist herself up. "Thank you." She whispered, before grasping his hand and heading towards the sunset (**Kate:** aaaaaaw). But not before sending an, 'I'm-still-gonna-kill-you' glare. Ino laughed, knowing it was worth it. She slyly glanced at Hinata. '_You're next.'_ She thought.

_-Owari- _

**A/N: This is my first try No flames please **


End file.
